


Coffee stains

by VibrantVenus



Series: The way you said "I love you" [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bulimia, Evil Light gets caught, F/F, Hi i've never been in a plane, I thought of this ship, It's only one line but :/, Light is a Dick, Like, and Misa understands that kira isn't really a good thing, and fell in love, because Naomi doesn't trust the little shit, but she doesn't use it, i just really liked the idea of it, like i haven't seen this anywhere, mentions of bulimia, she has a deathnote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: "I love you, Naomi!"It's four am and Naomi wishes they were still asleep, but she wouldn't trade this for the world.Or, The way you said "I love you" prompt #1 (as a hello)





	Coffee stains

   When Naomi had returned to America, Misa came with her. There were many reasons that Misa used, mostly centered around her career, but Naomi knew that it was mostly because Misa didn't want to be alone. Naomi accepts Misa's request to come with her, because she doesn't want to be alone either.

   Misa is a very excitable person, Naomi learns this on their way back to Los Angeles. The first class seats aren't all that crowded, and there isn't really much of interest, but Misa has never actually left Japan before. So this is a whole new experience for Misa, and Naomi is shocked to realize that she likes the smile that spreads across her face. 

   It's when they exit the plane that Naomi realizes she hasn't thought this all the way through. She had left her home because it was too empty without Raye. Because she had wanted justice. Because she was lonely. Her eyes drifted over to Misa, she looked both exhausted and fascinated by every little thing.

   It occurs to Naomi that she and Raye lived in a one bedroom apartment. It made sense because, well, they were going to get married. They hadn't planned on kids so they didn't need a bigger apartment. Her eyes drift over to Misa, who is staring with widened eyes at everything around them. She can't just kick her out, leave her stranded and alone in a country she knows next to nothing about. She bites the inside of her cheek before speaking up, "Misa..." 

   The perky blonde looks up, warm brown eyes strong up at her, she gulps. "My apartment is..well, it's small." Misa nods, her head cocked slightly, "I just thought you should know that if you're staying with me we're going to have to share a bed, at least until I can figure something out." Misa nods, and that's the end of it.

-

   It's almost six months later that Naomi realizes three things. One, she hasn't actually been figuring out a place for Misa to stay. Two, she hasn't thought about Raye in three months; and three, she might just be in love with Misa. In the past months she's seen a side of Misa that she never expected, she learns that sometimes Misa laughs so hard whatever she is drinking will shoot out her nose. She learns that Misa cries at commercials about homeless animals, and likes to go feed the pigeons in the mornings. She learns that for the longest time, Misa struggled with her appearance-enough that she was, for a period, bulimic. She learns about Misa's parents.

   Most importantly, she learns about the notebook hidden at the bottom of Misa's empty suitcase. She learns about how she got it, about the things she'd considered doing with it. It's in that moment with Misa, eyes watery with tears as she explains that for the longest time she'd been so  _angry._ She'd wanted to strike a match and let the world burn. How Kira had come, had murdered her parents killer. How she'd been so happy because that person could no longer hurt her. 

   Then, then she had realized that Kira was an ugly lie wrapped up in pretty wrapping paper

   Her victory had tasted like ashes sliding down her throat, because before, with her parents killer in prison, he would be forced every day to realize that he was in there because he had destroyed a family. He suffered every day for what he did, even if it wasn't as satisfying as it could have been. Sure it wasn't the punishment she wanted for him, but he  _was being punished._

   and then, he was just dead.

   This is the moment that Naomi realizes she's in love with Misa. Sometimes she thinks it's strange, that she realizes she in love with Misa when she is at her worst. Tears streaming down her face, the shattered pieces of her heart in the palms of her hands. How she falls in love with her suffering, pulls her close and wraps her up in her arms. Lowers her head to Miss's ear and whispers,  _'just because you aren't okay right now, doesn't mean you won't be this way forever.'_

They don't talk about it for a week. Though Naomi is introduced to Rem, and decides she quite likes her.

-

   She wakes up one day to find the other side of the bed empty. She gets out of the bed, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness, before slowly walking out of the bedroom. The kitchen light is on and she blearily rubs her eyes to see Misa nursing a cup of coffee. It's straight black, something that had surprised her the first time she ever witnessed Misa drinking it. 

   It's clear Misa has been up for awhile as the pot is still hot, but now mostly empty. She has her back to Naomi, but it's obvious Misa knows she's there. Naomi stops there for a moment, admires the way Misa's hair falls around her pale, freckled shoulders. She steps into the kitchen, eyes flitting towards the oven clock,  _(4:32)_ and stops to lean against the table next to Misa.

   In the corner of her eye she sees Misa turn to face her, she turns as well because she knows Misa. She knows she wouldn't be up this early unless it was important. 

   "I love you, Naomi!"

   Misa's face is flushed a light pink, her eyes scrunched together. Naomi's mouth falls open in shock, there's a tingle in her stomach. The pause is almost too long, until Naomi lifts her hands up slowly, almost hesitantly rising to cradle Misa's face. Misa grows steadily darker and Naomi kisses her. It's hesitant and soft in a way most first kisses are. It's the greatest thing in the world.

   It's four am and Naomi wishes they were still asleep, but she wouldn't trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> The LABB case took place in Los Angeles so I'm just going to say Naomi lived/lives is Los Angeles.


End file.
